Dying formalities
by beatenhalo
Summary: What happens if Hydra does lead on? Steve doesn't get there in time? [ Spoilers for CA:TWS? ] Aspen is stuck in all of this. She's stuck in meeting Steve, stuck in being chosen to live. And worst of all, chosen to stay with the Winter Soldier as they move forward to world domination. Winter Soldier x oc.
1. Ch1: Judgement day

**August 19th-21st, 2012**

She knew Rogers from a small touring cruise down near lake Hope a while back. Aspen was excited like most to shake his hand and chat for awhile, but time was consumed as they spoke. Sharing soft side comments and stories to one another until the ride ended. She was positive that he would not be returning for awhile, but several days later on her journey to the grocery store, she was lucky to even get a glimpse of his backside. It was familiar; tall and the shoulders broad.

She shyly crept behind him, rounding to meet his expressions. A deadened look was glazed over his predatory eyes,"Mr─Rogers?" Aspen's voice soft, not to frighten him in case he was in a sort of defensive mode. The captain blinked out of his phase and retracted towards the greeting.

"Oh-" He gasped surprised,"excuse me ma'am, I-"

He was interrupted by the blonde,"It's alright, it was rude of me to knock you out of your thoughts." Steve gave a faint exhale and looked over her before realizing.

"It's _you_, the girl on the cruise, right?" He questioned and her cheeks ultimately went red for her mind's sake. Doe eyes flashing down towards the cold marble.

"Yeah, Aspen."

"Wow, hey _suffer_ girl." He jokingly added. It was a comical nickname he made comment to after she had told the story of the one time she had to undergo a seven hour isolation questioning with her accomplice. He was a college student like herself in that time period and he wouldn't stop crying over the fact that it was just a computer game. His name was Jake and in that span of time, every chance she could get she would try to speak to him he would cry out,'don't talk to me criminal! Don't talk to me!'

Of course, they were let out with a warning.

"Hello, Mr. Rogers." His slight brilliant smile slid to a line as she spoke.

"Miss, we've already been through this, please, Steve." _Right_, she mentally added, smacking herself imaginatively. Aspen finally peeked from her view on the ground and gave a ghost of a smile and he returned,"I was just taking a stroll, if you'd like to come with me." Quickly and some what ashamed of being so urgent she accepted the offer. They both began to walk together, chatting of their recent happenings and laughing when it seemed right. Both bonded through a massive amount of time together and grew to be friends.

Deep down, Steve was frightened. He did not know why he grew so close to her. He could put her into alot of danger, it made him incredibly ill. Aspen didn't need that kind of unwanted attention, but every time he let her out of his sight now, his eyes were desperate to make sure she was safe. A friend was almost family and that mattered to the captain.

* * *

><p><strong>July 4th, 2014 <strong>

She grinned playfully at Katie, who stuck out her tongue in a manner of crudeness. They both lounged upon high chairs set out in the midday sun. Coffee shop buzzing with all types of talk. Aspen let her palm be the stand to her small chin, elbow becoming weak from the weight, but she didn't mind.

Katie, was a red-head, sort of petite, but bigger than Aspen. Her big green eyes always filling with some sort of mischief which got her quite the looks. They had been friends since the first grade and had been inseparable since.

"So, watcha doin' later on today? Big plan with what's his face?" Her head cocked to the side, trying to think of the lost and forgotten name. Aspen retracted the coffee that was warmly filling her mouth with flavor and awkwardly settled it onto the table.

"St-an." The lie repeated. The friendship with Steve had to be kept in worry that it might cause a slip from anyone she knew and given into the wrong hands. Even if Katie was a great secret keeper, under the highest pressure she would break,"─And no, he's out working today."

"On July fourth? What the fuck is up with that?" She hissed and Aspen made a noise to her cursing.

"There are children around here! Hello!" In that comment the reactions were sarcastic. They both let out a giggle in unison,"But maybe we could go t-"  
>The screams had erupted one by one from down the street and both girls flew from their spot to see what had caused such a stir,"STAND BACK KATIE!" her cry was pleading as the smoke flew up from the gunshots, bodies being sprawled immediately after each one.<p>

"Move it, Pen!" Katie hollered and both set on foot in the opposite direction,"What's happ-ening?" Her friend said between gasped breath intakes. Aspen did not answer as they kept up their pace. Blood curdling cries were drawing louder as they kept going. People now herding into the street and into shops. Aspen peered to her right, a child and his mother were running a bit slower than they were and the mother was shot to the ground.

"No-" her voice cracked,"Katie!" The blonde vocalized. Her converses rubbing hard against the concrete as she stumbled to get to the young toddler.

"LEAVE HIM. We have to go!" The red head yelled with a viscous claim. People knocked into her causing her to stumble to the sidewalk. The child's cries were painful as he lay under his broken and bleeding mother who was suffocating on her own blood. It opened her throat, the hole showing remnants of muscle and nerve. She had made fast gurgles to slow and steady ones until her body had grown still.

She shoved her off of the small boy after claiming she was dead and helped him into her arms. He struggled and squirmed, being handled by a stranger and giving this sort of fuss was not abnormal. She ascended him onto her warm front and began to dash for it. Katie was still screaming until her face craned up, hues widened in utter terror. Aspen was at first confused, but the shadow had fulfilled her curiosity. It was covering the sides of the buildings and the faces that were wailing and dying from the wounds.

It was big, she didn't know what, but it was _big_. The fan like motions that came from the only side she could see were going at a great speed as it flew overhead. The guns were attached and the young blonde crouched to protect the child in case it was to fire. It shoot ahead at several more groups of people and that made her mind boggle. _Why isn't it going after us?_ She thought in seconds of normal contemplation. Katie drew near to the pair and descended onto them as well.

"Aspen, we have to get out of here, please." The tears jerked from her eyes as she looked at her friend who was crying from the sights she had just witnessed. She nodded quickly and Katie hoisted her up with a hand. They streamed towards the sidewalks and rushed to see any opening that could be closed and keep them safe.

In the dumbest way, Katie had looked behind her in attempt to flee and to her surprise there were vehicles striving towards them. Several buses that were blocked with shades and even armored, followed shortly after. The car had picked up its pace and made a sharp turn right infront of them. Aspen stopped, the strange child locked in her embrace. Katie stepped right behind her, feeling only a sliver of hope that her small frame would protect her.

Men swung open the doors and aimed their rifles at them, yelling to step forward and no funny business. They looked to be the swat, but the red skull and six red tentacles sprawled out from it said different. They marched over to the trio and one of the bigger men took the small boy into their own hands and Aspen lunged to get to him, but felt the full force of someone hold her back made her stop. Sharp pain snapped at her wrists from the cold metal cuffs, Katie jerking and telling them to lay off.

"Hey!" The blonde cried as she was shoved into a seat on one of the buses. She looked around her atmosphere. Dark and filled with other people that were sniffling and snuggling close to one another. The doors shut, but there was no sign of Katie.

"Katie? **KATIE**?" She stood up and tried desperately to look for her friend. She was no where to be seen and the force of the vehicle's movement forced her to be seated again and this time, she did cry. Lips curled into a scowl, baring her teeth and eyes shutting so harshly that at any moment they could rip. _What is happening? Where is Steve? -Where is, Captain America? Have faith and hope, he's out there, saving us. It's still not too late. _

For a half an hour she cried with defeat and then her body shook and gave up to fall into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Ch2: Preserving your freedom

**July 4th, 2014 **

It was someone carrying her that woke her up, eyes were reddened from the lack of four hours and she shook her head to get any possible glimpse of where they were headed. Some people were behind them assisted by guards, all on their left. Aspen's eyes drooped for only a slight second before the figure dropped her harshly on her bottom. She groaned with irritation and peeked to find that she was set on the back of a truck. The people that followed arriving shortly after.

She shifted her body into the corner, still cuffed and no way out unless she wanted to be gunned down by officers. By their stance, they meant business and a hostile environment at that. Her lower lip quivered in fear. An elderly woman had been badly bruised across her jaw as she sat next to Aspen. Her nose was drizzled as she whimpered.

The massive automobile was filled up with other women and the truck departed form the long and narrow tunnel into a much larger and darker one. Her stomach flipped as it escalated and then lowered from a hill. The ride was silent the whole trip to wherever they were going. The silhouettes of the driver and a guard were the only thing she could see. Maybe, she could get through that glass patiently and dash one across the face before smacking the other into the wheel. No, the glass seemed that it wouldn't budge easily and would probably make noise to alert them.

They couldn't be that uneducated to know that the glass was an open view point and that stressed her. An exhale escaped her before light blinded her eyes. Blinding brightness began to shift to a clear view of a gate, the truck stopped only to make time for a security check. Everyone dashed their faces to get whatever scene they could get in. The vehicle moved again as the gate opened.

It exposed a large building, black and eerie. Not even the sky could brighten the place up. The ford was hoisting to a point of parking and Aspen was wishing that the trip was longer, an eternity instead of face what the future held in this place.

"Boys!" The blonde snapped her gaze over to the voice. It was feminine and cheery. Aspen curled her lip in disgust and sighed angrily from her sleep deprive,"Is that any way to treat these lovely young ladies? This is a new age, _respect them._" Her southern accent dipped so harshly in that A-okay voice that she had to give out a mistaken grunt.

"Ma'am, we were informed by Pierce to handcuff them-" The guard from the passenger seat held out his hand in gesture and the woman's gaze quickly turned solemn. Through her business dress that was tightly around her figure and her high heels so tall, her elegance was natural. Gracefully, but with full fury she came towards him and smacked him harshly across the cheek.

"I don't care what he has to say, these ladies will be apart of this new order. Do you understand me? Get them their newbie uniforms and assist them into the hall, without any crude watching. I repeat, do you understand me?" She snapped, fine lines of makeup exposing her detailed and brutal expression.

"Madam." He said with a hushed voice and obliged to her.

Her smile appeared yet again on her face,"Now-if I do not already have your ladies attention, I am Miss Les. If you have any questions, please seek me out, I am the councilor here at Hydra hall for your feminine concerns." The group seemed dazed by her greeting.

Aspen curled her lip in lack of uncertainty. So, quickly, her mouth began to move,"What's Hydra?" The lady turned her chin softly and give a dazzling beam.

"Why dear girl, it's an organization. To help people, to form a new order as I said. We are giving people who deserve to live; a happy, healthy, and long life. Of course, there will be rules to oblige to," Her smile widened and her eyes expanded from that excited feature,"-but furthermore, we will help you live the way you should." Aspen felt herself shift uncomfortably in her seated position, _deserve to live? Doesn't everyone deserve to live? _

She blinked rather nervously, letting Ms. Les know she was done with her questioning,"Well, time to go and be sectored lovelies. Have a happy living." Her shoulders bounced as she turned and made a slight walk towards the doorways of the place. One by one, they departed from the back of the black truck and each one was released from their bindings.

"Come on then," the guard hissed out at her and she slowly made her way towards him, he grabbed the handcuffs and jerked them. It gave a few seconds before it was unlocked. She rubbed her hands from the small red indents they had made and looked at her wrists before being assisted by another guard.

"Hey," The man said without warning, gun pointed to a non-threatening degree. It was slanting over his chest as he walked beside her,"Ya'know, it's not going to be all bad. Ya' just gotta look on the positive, atleast you're alive." His voice was soft and his gaze only left from the forward direction every so often to look at her. Aspen frowned,"I'm Bo. I will be your uhm-body guard? I guess, until you get situated. So you won't like, go and try to beat people up."

That, in her own mind made her snort. She would never really hit someone unless they full on deserved it,"what if they have it coming to them?"

"Eh-I'll see. I'm not that douche who goes around gunning ladies down for some jerk or uh, other girl for that matter who wants to start shit." Aspen finally looked up and smiled alittle.

"Aren't you suppose to be all, I'm going to be big and tough and show you order?" She asked,"That other guy sure was."

"I haven't been here long enough to get that whole routine down yet. So you're good- for now anyways." The man joked.

"Huh-" She mumbled to herself and looked up at him again. His sandy colored hair was cut short, almost an army buzz cut. He was handsome, but she wasn't going to jump on him or go crazy. Besides, Bo was suppose to be the mysterious enemy in Aspen's eyes. For right now, he was the only comfort that she had, so it didn't really matter if he was faking or not.

* * *

><p><strong>July 4th, 2014. Closing onto hours of night.<strong>

"Here you go, newbie. Medium everything, besides the pants. Small. " She could hear the woman's voice say as her hands were held out to be given clothes. They were pushed onto her as she was moved along by Bo. She stifled an awkward expression. They looked to be like uniforms, or scrubs. Like the ones you find in jail. They were colored red. Imprinted with the earlier symbol she had seen from the man's vest. The skull.

"Bo, why are they putting uniforms on us?" She tilted into him and he gazed towards her.

"You gotta, they say it's like you are all the same. Guys are dressed in black though." Black and red, the colors of their organization, presumably,"Go get changed. I'll be waitin' here." She slowly nodded and made her way towards the restrooms. Other women were in there. Actually, all she saw were really women. _This must be the female department for the Hydra hall. Figures._

She hid herself behind a bathroom stall and quickly began to undress from her cut and dirty clothing. Aspen then shimmied her way through the new pair of slacks and shirt that was given to her.

As she exited, she made her way over to Bo and stood next to him.

"Alright, next stop is the ID center." Bo pushed her alittle to look a tad intimidating in front of the other guards that were assisting their own "prisoners". He looked at Aspen,"ya'know, it's a wonder why you haven't atleast attempted to run."

"Because I'm not stupid." Her voice was hushed as they passed by several other girls. The hall was big, imprinted with the skull symbol on flags that hanged from the ceiling and carpets. There were couches and chairs that were fashioned as small meeting areas, with courts that led to different things.

"ID tag for #5692. Aspen Moraine." Bo stated with the firmest tone he had ever used and it slightly gave Aspen a scare.

"Would you like to know tha' secta?" The old lady said lazily as she typed in several things on the monitor infront of her.

"Yes," He replied.

She nods slowly and slams her slender fingers on the keyboard before waiting a moment as the printer started doing it's job. She handed the paper over to him along with a thick plastic card,"Here ya' go, don't loose that or yer dead." Aspen looked over at Bo with a shocked expression and he just glared at her, warning her keep quiet.

She was given her card,"here, clip that to your shirt and move to the mess hall. Okay?" The sandy blonde questioned and she nodded. His eyes were on her until they flashed up with an unhappy and sudden daze.

"Bo?" She whispered and then looked over to where his eyes were roaming. It was a man. Even from afar, anyone could tell that this man was brutal. His back was straight as a pole, a muzzle and goggles hid his face, and dark long hair rained from his head. The thing that caught her attention was the metal arm. It was all that she could see and from there she turned towards him,"Who is that guy?"

"That's the Winter Soldier, you don't fuck with him. _**No one does.**_" Aspen cocked a brow and turned her attention to the man again. This time, he was staring right at the pair and Bo freezes up right beside her,"fuck fuck, he's coming towards us. Look like I'm about to hit you, c'mon."

"What?"

"Do it,"

"Bo-"

"Dammit,"

She was actually about to hit him when the Winter Soldier drew near and she ducked herself right behind the taller gentlemen. He was much more intimidating when he was up close. Even with his goggles shielding his eyes, they probably looked pissed or dead.

"Officer." The voice boomed with one used like a military sergeant.

"General Winters." He said slowly, chin held high and gaze looking forward. The fear lingered and Aspen knew that. The blood flushed from her face and her hands pulled together, hand rubbing the opposite arm. Mind becoming blocked with submission. The winter soldier quickly made note of her surrender and pushed Bo slightly out of the way. Letting his body move around her to inspect.

A cold sensation was tickling the back of her forearm. It wasn't a normal temperature, it was freezing. Her lids slammed shut until he was preferably done. A rush of a breeze made her shift behind her. He was gone.

"Wha-what just happened?"

"He was checking you out." He paused,"_gross_."


End file.
